All Is Not As It Seems
by Bitternessie
Summary: You can never teach the heart who to love or who to stop loving. Goo Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di are at the brink of ending their 3 year marriage. What if the person who you thought you shared all of your firsts isn't really the same person you thought he is? Set 3 years after Boys over flower's last episode. OOC Jun Pyo. Characters: Jun Pyo/Jan Di, Jan Di/Ji Hoo, OC/Jun Pyo
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **_

_I posted this story yesterday, since I'm new at submitting stories here at FF,net. I accidentally deleted it earlier when I tried to add another chapter. Stupid. _

_This is my first ever fan fiction and I know the plot's a bit predictable and there are some grammar and spelling errors._

_I'm just having fun and to those people who will take interest in this ff, i hope that you also experience the same enjoyment that I felt while writing it. Thank you. :)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

It wont be long now, at midnight Geum Jan Di and I will be celebrating our 3rd year anniversary.

I let out a sigh.

'Does she even know today's our anniversary?'

It was supposed to be a happily ever after kind of love story. After all of the hardships that we have surpassed.

Yes, It was fun for a little while. But now, nothing's for sure.

I reached out for the drawer on the left side of my desk and pulled out a small velvet box. It's my gift for her for staying with me for 3 years.

Gingerly opening the box, I peered inside and admired the pair of diamond earrings, it was purchased in New York 5 weeks back when I was there for a conference.

Looking at it, I can't help but think of the necklace that I gave her when we were younger and trying to fight for our relationship. We've come a long way. A very long way.

I let out another sigh, shut the box's lid and placed it inside my pocket. I switched off my computer and started to tidy up my desk in a snail-like phase.

Once done, I stood up and look at my watch to check the time.. 11:00 PM.

'Probably Jan Di is still working at the hospital.' I thought to myself sadly.

I decide to not look for her. She enjoys working late too much.

I'm almost at the elevator when my phone rang. It's Geum Jan Di. A small smile graced my lips.

Feeling a little uplifted I answered the phone pretending to be unconcerned.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Goo Jun Pyo?"

"Yes. This is he." trying to sound annoyed. I toyed with the velvet box inside my pocket using my other hand. Smiling a bit more.

Jan Di said something unintelligible, I ignored it.

"Right. Of course..." she's stuttering, then continued "I won't be coming home tonight, there's this emergency at..." Jan Di said and the grin instantly left my face, I couldn't hear the rest of her sentence.

I took out my hand from my pocket And now feeling truly annoyed answered, "Emergency at the hospital. Yeah, old news. Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all.." Jan Di lingered for a few seconds, as if she was about to say something else but decided against it. She hung up without saying anything.

Looking at my phone and again letting out a really long breath. Feeling more dejected than before.

'So ,this is being married.' I opened the car door and sat down at the driver's seat.

So Yi Jung never complained to him, he seems deliriously happy especially now that Chu Ga Eul is pregnant, well to the trained eye, that is. The bastard doesn't give out much.

He moved his thoughts to his other friends. It's been awhile since they've seen each other.

Song Woo Bin is living with Ha Jae Kyung, even if her parent's hate it.

And Yoon Ji Hoo is... well, I don't know. Feeling a bit suffocated, i loosened my tie.

Placing my phone inside my suit pocket and I went inside the elevator and hit the Basement button.

After a short while, I'm down in the basement and slowly walked to my car and got to the driver's seat.

'Should I go home right, away? I'm hungry.'

I considered phoning my friends and ask them to have dinner and a few drinks with me. It is after all my anniversary.

Taking out my phone again, I started to dial Yi Jung's number but before the phone rang, I quickly pressed the end key. Thinking how late it is, I chucked my phone to the passenger seat beside me.

"No." shaking my head, "I shouldn't disturb them."

I started the car and tried to dismiss the choking feeling in my throat.

Deciding to just go solo. I began driving to a restaurant I don't usually patronize, so the probability of seeing an acquaintance is very low.

'That's right. I don't want to explain to anyone why I'm out drinking alone.'

The drive took a good 30 minutes without traffic. The choking feeling is still there but I'm getting pretty good at ignoring it.

I got inside the restaurant and went straight to the nearest booth, scanning the tables for anyone familiar.

The place is almost empty, there is just this guy situated on the bar conversing with the bar tender, then someone caught my eye. Seated a few booths apart from me.

It's Geum Jan Di and she wasn't alone. Confusion filled my head for a few seconds then it hit me.

I stood up suppressing my anger, walked right up to them.

It didn't surprised me that she was with Yoon Ji Hoo. I knew all along.

Jan Di notices me and looks at me incredulously.

"Fancy seeing you here, _WIFE_," saying that with a sneer, still talking to Jan Di but facing Ji Hoo

"I didn't know that you were in a meeting with my_ BEST FRIEND_."

Jan Di tried to say something but I cut her off. My eyes left my best friend and settled on my wife again,

"Is this your extra important emergency at the hospital?"

Ji Hoo stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. With shaking hands, I brushed it away with a every bit of force I can muster.

"It's not what you think." Ji Hoo said cooly, but I know he's nervous.

I closed my eyes and composed myself, "Yes. I guess not. If you're done with your_ Affair _with my wife, I would like to take her home." I said it carefully enunciating each word.

I took Jan Di by her wrist and started to walk. Jan Di won't budge. I looked at her lividly.

"I don't wanna go home with you. I can't take it anymore. I'm staying with Ji Hoo." she yelled stubbornly. I can't believe what I'm hearing but looking at her face I see truth to her words. And I finally caught up. She struggled to loosen my grip on her wrist, and I knew it was hurting her. I threw off her wrist and walked away.

I didn't look back. I just walked slowly to the exit and went directly to my car.

I sat in the driver seat, with eyes closed trying to process what happened. I'm still trembling with emotions.

I reached for my pocket and took out my gift for my philandering wife. I looked at the box, and with a burst of anger, I flung it at the the back of the car and it hit the rear windshield.

"Fuck it." I set out to drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey, Jun Pyo. How are you? I heard about what happened and.. well, just call me when you hear this message, ok?" it's Song Woo Bin in a hesitant voice. I let out a hiss.

Beep.

"Goo Jun Pyo, are you home? Call me." It's Song Woo Bin again, I didn't bother to raise my head at all, I continue with document I'm reading.

Beep.

"Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin called me. Let's go out for a drink, Im buying." So Ji Hoo, trying to sound cheerful

Beep.

"Yah! Jun! Stop ignoring me!" the voice startled me, that's definitely, Jae Kyung.

Beep.

"Fuck!" I said aloud. Paper cut. Rashly, I flung the document to my desk, I lean to the back of chair and sucked my right index finger. Another voice message played.

"Goo Jun Pyo... I.. this is Geum Jan Di. I'm really sorry," I straightened my back, finger forgotten, and gazed at the answering machine.

It sounded like she's uncertain, not wanting to continue but she went on, "I know I'm being unfair but I can tell that you feel it too, we're not meant to be together. It was fun at first but it fizzled out," there was a lengthy pause and then she continued, "I want us to talk about.. Just, just.. Call me, please. "

I opted the not-so Goo Jun Pyo way of handling things. I didn't go to the office, stayed at home and turned all of them away. I turned off my personal phone and I handed my business phone to my secretary, giving specific instructions to not bother me if it's not about the Shinwa Group. I buried myself in paper work. It's not that I'm afraid. I'm just not ready yet. It's too soon.

I find myself still looking at the answering machine, even though it's been awhile since the voice message played, but the slight pain on my finger forced me to tear my eyes off it. Checking if it's not bleeding anymore, I wiped it carelessly onto my trousers and carried on with the tedious task of reading piles after piles of work documents.

"Shit!" paper cut again. My mind kept wandering off. I sucked it like I did earlier, but this time the wound took awhile to stop bleeding.

I looked at my finger and pondered over yesterday's events.

It had only been 24 hours, but it seemed like I avoided the inevitable for too long. I'm still wearing the same clothes I have on yesterday. I wrinkled my nose on the thought and continued my musings.

'Looks like I would need a lawyer.'

'And a shower.'

I decided to stop reading, I've been reading the same document for an hour now. It's not as if I understand what's written, I'm too distracted to do anything. I lean back, I closed my eyes, pinched my nose and exhaled.

I opened my eyes and looked at the intricate carvings on my ceiling.

I let out a sigh.

"Geum Jan Di, I'm sorry." Tears stung my eyes. I admit now, It is my fault.

Reaching for my phone at the far side of the desk, I switched it on and waited for it boot. I was greeted with a lot of messages, read several that are from my noona. I didn't bother reading the ones from Jae Kyung, there are even a few from Ga Eul, which I also ignored.

I pressed on one of Woo Bin's messages and hit call.

He answered after two rings.

"Jun Pyo.. Where are you.. Let's.."

Cutting his sentence short, "Call Yi Jung and come to my house." I hung up.

I stood up and made my way to the bedroom. I carelessly tossed my phone on the bed and walked a little way to our bathroom. Jan Di's towel is still hanging there next to mine.

'She was just here.' Thinking to myself and then I shrugged.

I removed all of my clothes and placed it inside the dirty clothes hamper nearby then reaching for Jan Di's towel, I threw it together with my dirty garb.

Grabbing the shower knob, I turned it and aligned my body to the scorching heat of the water.

I welcomed the almost burning sensation on my skin.

It made me feel good, its sort of making some of my tension go away.

Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jung are already in one of the smaller living rooms in the house, quietly sipping their drinks when I went out after my shower.

There is this tense feeling in the air and I just had to break the silence.

"Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Are they together?" I finally asked, while I'm pouring my own drink.

I sat on a winged chair across Yi Jung, I examined the amber liquid inside my glass, and downed a mouthful.

It took awhile before someone answered and it was Woo Bin, with a sigh he answered yes.

"How long have you known?" I keep my voice leveled, not wanting to give anything away.

"We've been suspecting it, but he haven't proven anything.. well up until to now." Yi Jung answered thoughtfully, also looking at his own beverage.

"Did you talk to Ji Hoo?" I continued with my inquiry.

Looking grim, Woo Bin answered in a controlled voice, "I have.. He said it's unavoidable. The son of a bitch's not even sorry." he looked pissed.

I smiled and shook my head. "It wasn't his fault. I pushed Jan Di away."

Both of them looked at me as if I'm a lunatic. But they kept quiet, letting me continue.

Quickly, I finished my drink and poured me another glass and finished that too in one swig, "I have a been hiding something from you," I paused, "As much as I wanted to change things, I can't."

Pouring another helping of booze to calm my nerves.

'It's gonna be a long night.'

I started to talk about the past.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**7 years prior**

I'm not sure where I am. I looked at my surroundings, and saw nothing familiar.

This is definitely not my room . It's pretty snug. Old and pale paper lined the walls with a small clothes cabinet pushed against one side of wall. There wasn't even a bed. I was lying down on a flower-patterned duvet.

I tried sit down then removed the blanket that covers half of my body and I felt a little cramp on my neck.

'Where the hell am I' I tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness overcame me,just then door opened and I saw a silhouette of a woman standing by the door.

"Don't force it."

It was the sweetest voice I've ever heard. I looked at her, but was unable to focus. She helped me lie down and I closed my eyes again.

She continued to talk, using that same mellow, sweet voice. But I was having a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"...Last night you were.."

I didn't let her finish, I asked the first thing that came into my head, "Am I still in Korea?" I asked stupidly, thinking I'm seeing a pigment of my imagination. She laughed. And it was the kind of laugh that tickles your ear.

"Of course. Am I not talking to you in Korean?" She sightly leaned and touch my forehead, maybe to check my temperature.

I tried to steady my eyes to properly see her face. Keeping my focus, I finally saw what I think is the most beautiful face in the world. She was mesmerizing.

Her strong jaw and high cheek bones are softened by her wide clear eyes and plump red lips. I noticed a small birthmark on the bridge of her little rounded nose. Flawed but everything fits flawlessly.

A faint smell of jasmines filled the air as she continued to check my body for defect, I took another whiff to verify. Yes, Jasmines.

'Dear Lord, she's so perfect.'

I watched in awe as her dark long hair fall down to the side of her face. Instinctively, I tucked the stubborn strands behind her ear. I felt a weak jolt of electricity when my hand touched her skin. I withdrew my hand right away.

She looked at me and stopped whatever it is she was doing.

"I guess, you're fine now," she smiled then rose and turned to the wooden sliding door. "If you're ready, the bathroom's outside. Go wash up and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" she looked back, and smiled sweetly. And stepped out.

For a moment, I remained motionless unable to process what happened.

It took awhile for me to realize that my mouth is hanging open and I look like an idiot. I closed my mouth and

carefully and got up.

The wooziness has not completely gone but I tried to fight it off.

'Why the hell am I here?' I scratched my head and I winced in pain. I felt a bit of tenderness.

'Did I hit my head?' I ignored it began looking around again.

I found the folded towel, a small soap, an unused toothbrush and a travel toothpaste. I grabbed the items and walked my way outside.

A light breeze hit my face when I got outdoors. It was a pleasant feeling, I scanned my surroundings.

I see flowering plants and fruit trees all around.

'I must be in the provinces.'

I continue looking around, I checked out the house, it looks like a typical home in the countryside.

There are two rooms, probably the other one is where the attractive stranger sleeps.

A pallet is set under a tree, most likely used for eating outside.

I moved my eyes to what appears to be the bathroom and lavatory , located a good 4 or 5 meters away from a water pump, a basin is placed on top of a small plastic chair.

There is also a room adjacent to the two bedrooms that looks like an outdoor kitchen, or a storage, that has a small deck right in front of it. A delightful aroma of meat being grilled hit my nose and my stomach violently rumbled, I'm starving.

"Breakfast." I said out loud.

I decided to wash up first, just like what the pretty lady told me to do earlier. Before I reach the water pump, I heard an awful screaming that came from behind me.

"Hana-yah! Gang Hana!" It was a voice of a female. I turned my head and saw the woman, holding an umbrella in one hand and a large red bag in another. Her face was completely made up and she was wearing a tight sort of animal printed blouse, stomach bulges visible. Her short red skirt, only reached mid thigh and her feet were clad in heels with the same print as her top. Her legs were covered by green stockings.

The strange woman stopped right in front of me and gave me a scrutinizing stare, and then her face broke into a wide smile, there are traces of red lipstick on her teeth.

I closed my eyes in distaste. Hoping that when I open them again the abomination is gone.

I didn't notice that my hostess, who is apparently named Hana, is already by my side.

"Is this the guy from last night?" the woman asked Hana.

She bowed and answered, "Yes, Ahjumma. He just woke up."

The woman, looked at from head to foot still with that big smile. "You got yourself a looker, Hana!" She laughed like a dying hyena. Then she turned to me, "What's your name, young man?"

Hana also curiously looking at me.

I straightened my back and answered proudly, "I'm Goo Jun Pyo."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Where did I hear that name before? Goo Jun Pyo, sounds really familiar." said the Ahjumma.

The three of us were now sitting down at the pallet having breakfast, there were dishes of meat, vegetables and soup, there is also a heaping bowl of rice for each of us.

I feel kind of nostalgic and that puzzled me. This is the first time that I'm being served with this kind of food. It was also very seldom that we have a sit down dinner at home with the whole family. I'm not even sure if these dishes are allowed to be consumed in the Goo household.

'If the witch sees me, she'll freak out.' I chuckled at the thought and stuffed my face with rice.

"What's so funny?" It was Hana who asked that, I lifted my face, chopsticks still inside my mouth and I coughed violently. I covered my mouth. She thumped my back.

As I composed myself, I ask Hana, " Why am I here?"

It was the Ahjumma who answered my question, "I found you last night near the bus station, you were lying unconscious on the ground," she was chewing and talking at the same time. I rumpled my nose at the sight.

'This woman is vile.' I continued listening to her.

"... I called Hana to come and bring the pick up truck," she motioned to the white beat up pick up truck that is parked a few steps away from us. "We lifted you and brought you here."

"Do you also live here?" I asked the Ahjumma, while watching her gnaw on a piece of meat.

She threw the bone and it nearly hit my leg, I hissed at her in disgust. "What the hell!"

She laughed out loud and then replied "No, I'm her neighbor. My place is a bit cramped so, I asked Hana to take you in since she has all this room to herself." The cow continued eating.

I turned my attention to Hana who is meekly eating her meal. I'm once again captivated by her beauty, I noticed that she stopped eating and now looking at me face to face. I Blushed and lowered my head.

"We need to bring you to a doctor. It was already late last night when we found you,the clinic's already closed." She said as if she waiting for a reply, then went on, "I checked all of your pockets for identification but wasn't able to find anything. You must have dropped your wallet."

I looked at her again, "Can I borrow your phone?"

444444

"We have been looking all over for you. Where are you?" Jun Hee sounded angry, but also worried.

I scratched my head,"I'm not sure where Noona. You're number is the only one I have memorized so can you call my friends? Ask them to call me at this number." She agreed and remained on the line for a few more minutes before she said goodbye.

It didn't take long and Hana's phone is already ringing, an unregistered number flashed the screen. The slide the key to answer the call.

"Yes."

"Jun Pyo?", it was Woo Bin.

"Hey, I think I bumped my head pretty hard.." I started

I heard a few people laugh. I was getting annoyed, I yelled, "Yah! Who's with you? Am I on speaker phone?"

He was with So Yi Jung, Yoon Ji Hoo and two other females. I explained my dilemma and I told them to not tell my mother yet.

They agreed, "Goo Jun Pyo, Jan Di wants to talk to you.." that was Yi Jung

"Who?" I felt that someone is at my back, it was Hana. She was holding something that looks like a t-shirt. I turned my attention back to the phone call, " I'll call you guys again later." I hung up, I reached out to Hana to give her her cellphone back. She took and she handed me the clothes. They were rather worn.

"I don't have anything fancy for you to wear here. All I have are a few items from my father, but he's a lot shorter than you are. Just go back inside the room and change. I'll take you to the doctor." she smiled and turned her back on me again.

"Umm.. Hana-sshi..?" Hana looked back and it took me awhile before I was able to talk again, "Thank you."

She smiled that sweetest smile I've ever seen in my entire existence, then she continue to walk away.

My heart stopped.

"Aish!" I scratched my head and raced to the bedroom.

We went a doctor's clinic in town and was advised to go to a hospital, 60 miles away to have my head checked. They do not have all the equipment needed for a full check up.

We were riding leisurely, as if we're in no a hurry to get there. I was like a different world. A simpler, happier world that is sheltered from the hustle and bustle of city life.

I was amazed seeing acres and acres of land on the sides of the road. It was just like watching a drama.

I turned my head to Hana, who is singing quietly to herself while driving.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I lowered my head and heard her softly laugh, "Are you really that shy? I don't think it suits you."

That surprised me because I've never been shy. I'm the high and mighty Goo Jun Pyo of F4. Why am I acting like a love struck adolescent? I corrected my posture, and looked straight to the road in front of us.

"I'm not shy. I'm just confused. I don't know what happened to me."

"Ahh," she mused. "You can ask your friends to come here and pick you up later so they can help you find out."

The conversation stopped there. Hana continued singing to herself.

We arrived at the hospital and I was told to undergo some tests to see if there is something wrong with me. Hana told them that I was found unconscious the night before and that I might have hit my head pretty hard.

I was asked several questions over and over again until my head hurt.

I noticed that they kept on asking me about the year and month. And that annoyed me.

"I told you it's 2006. Can we stop this? I'm tired." I said crossly to the doctor who is examining me.

I was sitting on the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. My back perched on a pillow and arms at the back of my head to support it.

The doctor monotonously answered, while writing on his chart, "We're actually done. I'll just ask your girlfriend to step inside," My face reddened instantly. But I kept silent.

"You will need to call your parents or guardian to be discharged. I will be talking to them when they arrive, alright?"

The doctor walked out of the room, before I could even answer him.

'Sheesh.' I closed my eyes and waited.

I must have dosed off because was startled when I heard the door open. It was Hana, probably bearing news from the doctor and she didn't disappoint. She sat down on the chair next to me and started to talk. She looked really concerned but her voice was clear.

"The doctor told me that you might be experiencing Retrograde Amnesia. He also mentioned that you keep on insisting that we are in the year 2006. It's already June of 2009," I gasped, she looked at me with tenderness, "That's what retrograde amnesia do, it makes you forget some of your more recent memories." she explained

"The doctor also said you might have had received a blow to the head, it may be the cause of your amnesia. If you don't regain your memories in 6 months, there's a good probability that it's permanent."

I was stunned. My mind was swimming with the information she just disclosed. I can't deal with all of it today. It's bad enough that I don't have any recollection of what happened last nigh but 3 years of lost memory?

I stopped Hana before she continued to talk about the state of my health.

"How old are you Hana-sshi?"

She looked at me thoughtfully and answered, "I'm 20."

I turned my head to the window. I noticed it's starting to get dark, "If it's 2009, then I'm also close to being 20."

A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room, then I braced myself, "Can I stay with you?"

She gazed at me with questioning eyes and answered. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**_

_**If you recall, Jun Pyo had an accident in episode 24, when he tried to save Ji Hoo from a suicidal ex-Shinhwa employee. Well, that part of the story won't happen in my BOF universe. But the part about amnesia and not remembering some of his high school years will still be in it.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading the story and hugs to those who commented. I really appreciate it. **_

_**I'll be on vacation and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post updates until the end of the month. Sorry.**_

_**That's why I'll be posting two chapters tonight. **_

_**I'll finish this story even if no one reads it. LOL. I'm having so much fun writing and re-writing every chapter it's almost criminal. :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was already dark outside when Jun Hee arrived. I told her my plans and of course she opposed.

Who in his right mind will live with a stranger? And what's even more mystifying is that Hana agreed to it.

She wanted me to go to a doctor in the city for a second opinion but I bluntly refused.

It took awhile to convince Jun Hee that I'll be staying with Hana for awhile. I argued that the countryside will be the best place for me, my mind will be clear and it'll be easier to get back all those lost memory.

Jun Hee talked to the doctor and she was told the same explanation that was given to Hana.

After settling the hospital bill, she handed me a credit card and some cash. She went out of the room and she motioned Hana to come with her outside.

I overheard a little bit of their conversation, I felt Jun Hee's reluctance in letting me stay with someone I just met.

"Please take care of my brother. He's childish and arrogant and sometime a total asshole, but he's sweet.." I let my ears touch the rooms door to eavesdrop further but I didn't catch Hana's reply.

"Goo Jun Pyo! I'll leave now. I'll send you some clothes tomorrow. Be good." Jun Hee shouted, I quickly moved, her voice hurt my ear. I opened the door and I saw Jun Hee is already walking away from the hospital room.

"Yah, Noona! Don't tell the others where I am yet."

Jun Hee looked like she was about to say something but she just moved her head to agree and continued to go forward.

* * *

"What do we do today?" I ask her.

We're almost done with breakfast, sitting at the pallet again just me and Hana. I secretly wished that the weird looking Ahjumma won't come. I want to spend the day with Hana alone today. Hoping to get to talk to her more.

"I'll be working today. I skipped yesterday because I had to drive you to the hospital." She 's done eating and she starts to stack the dirty dishes.

"Of course, she has to work." I murmured to myself.

"You can come if you want." She said standing up, bringing the dirty dishes with her. I followed her.

"I look like a mess." I simply replied, I grimly gazed on my pants that I've been wearing since I woke up and a shirt that is too small for me.

Without answering, she pouted and pointed her gaze to a suitcase near the room I'm using, I didn't notice that earlier when I got out. Looks like Noona already brought me my clothes.

Before we get in her pick up to get to Hana's work, the crazy Ahjumma came, wearing an equally difficult outfit like the one she had on yesterday.

She looks ridiculously happy that I was still there and coming with Hana to her workplace.

She owns the antique shop where Hana works and she'll be riding with us. I wasn't happy with that arrangement since I was asked to sit at the back of the truck.

What rotten luck.

Goo Jun Pyo, sitting at the back of a pick up truck. Preposterous. But I still obliged.

Good thing the ride only takes a few minutes and we arrived at the antique shop sooner that what I anticipated.

The store building appears to be as ancient and dusty as the merchandise inside.

The Ahjumma set her belongings to a desk at the back of the shop and settled on a chair that is behind something that looks like cash register that was once used in the Joseon Era.

Hana also settled her bag there and pulled out a rug from somewhere and started to dust of the wares.

And I was left standing there with nothing to do.

It was lunchtime when Ahjumma called us to eat. She already had her food set out for her.

Hana brought out two lunch boxes and handed one to me. She also took out two bottles of water.

"How long is he staying here?" The Ahjumma asked Hana, her chopsticks pointing at me. A grain of rice flung to my face.

Hana looked at me, she was expecting me to answer the question for her.

I removed the rice from my faced and scowled at the Ahjumma before replying, "I'm not sure yet. For a few days maybe."

Hana smiled and continued to eat. Our meal was fairly silent, with only the Ahjumma talking about stuff, mostly gossip, Hanna just nodded or simply answered yes or no.

When were done, we resumed to our places. The Ahjumma, sitting on her register, this time taking a nap and snoring lightly. Hana, quietly dusting the merchandise and me dawdling.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Hana suddenly spoke up, without looking at me.

"Why did you agree?"

Hana stopped dusting and looked like she was thinking earnestly for a moment, and answered, "Maybe because I'm lonely. Ahjumma's not that much fun." We looked at the Ahjumma, she let out a loud snore.

And we both laughed.

* * *

Working at the store was uneventful. Only a few customers came in and even fewer bought stuff.

When it's closing time, the Ahjumma said that she'll stay for awhile because she needs to get her prescription from the pharmacy nearby, she'll just get a ride from the owner of the drugstore.

We set out to the truck and drove home.

"Is this what you do everyday?" I wanted to start a conversation with her badly. The only thing I knew about her is her name and the fact that she's incredibly nice.

"Pretty much. Sometimes, I go to Busan. But I don't do that often."

Suave. Dead end. I was about to ask her another question when she started talking again.

"Your friends, why don't you want them to know you're here?" The question caught me off guard.

'I didn't want them to know because I don't want to share you with them yet,' That was supposed to be my reply, but instead I changed the subject, "Where are your folks?"

It took awhile before she answered, "My dad died a couple of years back. I didn't knew my mother."

I was taken aback and didn't know what to say. She sensed it and let out a laugh.

"Don't be sorry. I'm alright. How about you? Tell me about you."

Our ride home was pleasant. We talk about simple topics. She asked when is my birthday and I said I'm older than her by two months. I joked that she should call me Oppa because I'm older. She found that really amusing.

She mentioned that she just moved to this town only a few years back right after her father died, her grandmother owned the house and was given to her when his father passed away.

We arrived and we each went inside our rooms to change, I promised Hana that I'll help her with the supper, and she just gave me a smile.

I checked the contents of the suitcase from Jun Hee, there was an envelope inside, I didn't see it earlier today.

Hastily opening it, I almost tearing the paper and pictures fell out of it.

I sat down by the suitcase and peered at the printed images. Most of them were me with the rest of the F4 in school.

There was a picture of two girls and a creepy bearded guy wearing aprons in what appears to be restaurant.

I lined the photographs side by side and I noticed that the same girl is in almost every shot. Some of the pictures where new, looking at the time stamp at the bottom. But few of them were from 2006.

I looked closely at the photo where Ji Hoo is together with the girl. She shoulder length hair with an odd expression on her face. I tried to wrack my brains to remember. I let out a weak sound of distress. I really can't remember anything.

I didn't bother to tidy up and I got up to help Hana with our dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next few days were all identical. I accompanied Hana again to work since I don't have anything better to do.

On the fourth day of my stay Ahjumma didn't come because she was continuously complaining about her rheumatism.

We started the day with the routine dusting and checking all of the antiques and if there are items that are amiss.

Conversation is lot easier now a days. I observed that Hana is becoming more and more outspoken.

We often have small talks while trying to tidy up the shop.

Sitting down at the register and I admired Hana from where I am. She was carefully dusting a sculpture.

I noticed that she's wearing her usual attire. A dress and a cardigan, always in pastel colors.

'Does she have any other clothes?' I was thinking of buying her more when we visit town. I looked at her again and decided that I can stay here forever and just without getting tired, bored or hungry. Slightly tilting my head, I got a glimpse of her face and steadied my sight to her lips. I blushed.

"You're a pervert." I heard her say

She caught me. I stood up, gritted my teeth. "What are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance.

"You were ogling me. Pervert." She said trying to stifle her laugh.

I walked in front of her with the same expression and I clutched her shoulders, "What? Take that back."

"Pervert!" She was cackling now, I soon was infected by her laughter.

She tried to get away from my grasp but her hand accidentally hit a clay pot and it shattered on the floor. I quickly grabbed her, held her in my arms to protect her.

"Are you hurt?" I said in panic. I took her hands and I scour her body if she's been hurt anywhere. Realizing that we were in such a compromising position, I released her from my grip.

I felt my face burning. I glanced at her and she too was blushing.

"No, I'm not hurt. But there goes my 50,000 Won." she sighed. Staring at the broken pot.

I laughed loudly, helping Hana clear the mess we made.

* * *

"I'll pay for the pot." I said, while reaching for packs of instant food.

After closing the shop early because there are no customers, we went grocery shopping.

I was the first time I came with her to the grocery store, I was dismayed how the store is so poorly stocked.

"Of course. It's you're fault." she said bluntly, scanning the shelves from the things she needed for dinner.

I flinched, "You called me a pervert."

"Because you are." Hana said, dismissively. She sounded as if she doesn't want to continue with the topic so I stopped. She dropped a bottle of sesame oil in the basket I was holding.

"I want foie gras." I said instead.

"We don't have that here, rich boy. Let's go." Walking ahead of me, she went to the cashier and signaled me to follow her.

We paid for the groceries and drove home.

Hana immediately started on dinner and we had our meal on the deck.

She pushed the rolled eggs near my plate and I gladly sampled it. I scrunched my face, but still swallowed it.

"Why?" said Hana, observing my reaction to the side dish.

I pushed the plate of egg rolls away from me, "It doesn't taste right." I continued eating.

Hana took one, smelled it and took a bite. "It's okay to me," She looked at me in a clueless expression. Then her face lit up. "Maybe your mom cooked this for you and you remember the taste.." said Hana enthusiastically.

I swallowed a mouthful and answered, "No, my Mother doesn't cook. We have a chef to do that for her." I said casually. In fact I have never seen my Mother in the kitchen. Ever.

She coughed while drinking in her cup, "You must really rich. I have been preparing food for me and my dad for as long as I can remember."

I gaped at her. It must have been hard to grow up this poor. I drank water and started eating again. "You're a good cook. Maybe you can work for me when I go back to the city." I said to her with a phony laugh. I was only half joking. I would gladly take her with me when I get back home. But taking her away from this quiet paradise and bringing her to the unrelenting city is hard to imagine and sort of cruel.

She looked at me with a sour expression, "How could I, You almost spit out my rolled up egg."

"No, it's not that.. I'm.." My face fell and was at lost, I didn't know what to answer and the I saw her eyebrows twitch She was trying very hard to control her laughter. I sighed in relief.

"You got me there." I smiled.

"Yeah, I did." Hana said, smirking.

* * *

Hana was extra cheerful that night, maybe that made her bring out a dusty bottle of soju. She poured herself a a shot and downed it quickly She then poured some for me and when I didn't want to drink it, she took the glass and forced it to my mouth and that led me to drink it. I drank it and felt the alcohol burn my insides. I shudder and slammed my glass to the table. She poured me and then herself another and before we knew it the bottle was empty and she was quite drunk.

I sat quietly listening to Hana's terrible out-of-tune singing. I admit it's kind of funny seeing her like this. I was gonna drink my last shot when I noticed that she was looking at me closely. "Jun Pyo." she said squinting her eyes, "GOO JUN PYO!" Hana yelled.

She can't handle the liquor. I held the back of my neck in exasperation,"What?" I was looking directly at her since we were seated facing each other.

"Are you gonna leave, too?" She answered me with a question. Hana pouted her lips and leaned towards me then she placed both of her hands on my shoulders. That surprised me that I almost jumped up. I was to stunned to answer.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Goo Jun Pyo?" She asked again, still squinting but looking intently to my eyes.

I matched her gaze and answered confidently, "No."

She smiled warmly, "That's good to know." Then she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I never found out what she meant by her words that evening. I tried to ask her about it but she just shuffled off and told me she passed out and doesn't remember anything.

Since then she never served us alcohol again. We fell back to our daily ritual and it was very easy to get accustomed to her simple but charming life.

I get to help her with our meals and at her work. Imagine me, the heir to the vast Shinhwa Group living like a commoner. That thought always made me smile.

At night time we sometimes walk around the fields and just talk about random things. That is my favorite way to end the day.

Bizarrely, I'm enjoying myself just being with Hana and the living the country life. Even if it was marred by the crazy looking Ahjumma who seemed to be very fond of me.

Jun Hee visited a few times and she told me that I was robbed and the thieves hit my head and took my wallet and cellphone and left me unconscious. The criminals were already caught and serving time in jail. It was just not clear why I was found this far off the city.

She also informed me of the things that were happening at home,. I was stunned to find out about Father being in a comma for awhile and Mother making sure we remain ignorant of his condition, but now Father is recovering.

I was just too shocked to say anything. Why would you tell your children that their Father is dead, if he isn't? The witch's mind is totally twisted. All this trouble for power, it makes me cringe.

It's clear that Jun Hee is mad at our mother for not knowing about our Father's illness beforehand and I can't blame her. She made me promise to go home soon to visit my father. I said yes.

She needed to go abroad to visit her husband and she might not be able to see me for awhile so she brought a new cellphone for me to call her if I need anything.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this, Jun Pyo." She said smiling sadly and that puzzled me.

I shrugged and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You just look so happy and calm but.." She didn't finish her sentence.

My friends once in a while also called to check up on me, asking me to come back, but I refused.

They said that Geum Jan Di, Chu Ga Eul and even Ha Jae Kyung misses me, I don't even know these people.

The name Geum Jan Di always come up in conversation. They even passed the phone to her once and I quickly ended the call.

That night we decided to go for a stroll, Hana was awfully quiet. And I know something was up.

Hana stopped walking faced me and asked, "Why are you still here, Goo Jun Pyo?"

I also looked straight at her,"Do you want me to go?"

"No. But Your friends, they want you to come home." She turned her head away and continued to walk in a faster phase.

She swiftly tread ahead of me, I was left standing at the same spot. I didn't think she knew about my conversation with my friends.

"I want to stay." I almost shouted, It only took a few strides and I was again standing by her side. I faced her again and continued, "I want to stay, Hana-yah."

She looked up to me with a sad expression and replied, "Why? This place doesn't suit you."

'It's now or never'

"I like you."

"I'm a moron." I said loudly.

I continued walking slowly. Taking the same path Hana took awhile earlier.

Now, Hana won't talk to me. After my absurd confession, she looked at me with scared eyes and raced home not looking back.

I didn't ran after her. I need this time alone to clear my head. There nothing much to clear anyway.

I'm sure about my feelings. I have never had a girlfriend before because girls don't interest me. They are all whiny, shallow creatures that only want me for my money or looks or both. I laughed bitterly and went on walking.

Hana is different, she took me in and cared for me even if she doesn't know how obscenely rich I am.

I don't think she is aware that I'm the heir to the Shinwha Group, I don't even think she knows that Shinwha Group exists. She doesn't even own a TV.

I just went on walking not even noticing that I'm already in front of Hana's home. I felt a sense of impending doom. I braved myself and walked towards the house.

There I saw Hana sitting at the pallet waiting for me.

"You took me by surprise. I didn't know what to say." she started, she invited me to sit beside her and I did.

I sat but stayed silent. Hana's hands were on her lap. I long to touch them but I stopped myself.

"You can't stay here anymore, Goo Jun Pyo." I was startled, I didn't expect that she'll kick me out that soon.

Keeping my face straight to preserve the little dignity I have left, I decided to stand up and make my way to the bedroom to pack my belongings without saying anything.

And then I heard her yell in distress, "I like you too, stupid. That's why you can't stay." She was also up, with a anxious look on her face.

I quickly turned my back, swiftly walked to where she was and took her face in both of my hands. There was the jolt again, but this time I didn't withdrew my hands.

"You do?" she nodded, and lowered her eyes.

Then I kissed her.

"Hana?" I called her outside of her door, She let me in and I sat down beside her I had my belongings packed and I told her that I'll be going home tomorrow.

"I'll be back before you know it. I'll ask my people to look for a house near here."

She still didn't say anything, she had something on her lap that looks like a photo album.

Hana handed the album to me and pointed to a picture, there were two adults smiling to the camera, "My parents. My mother was Japanese and she left my father after she had me. I never met her."

That explains why here eyes were bigger, she has her mother's eyes. I didn't know how to react to her revelation, I took her hand to mine and squeezed it.

"I never had friends because they teased me that I didn't have a mother. Good thing, my Appa was there to comfort me when I come home crying." She fondly stroked the image of the short man on the album with her free hand.

I thought about our past discussion about my family, how I spend more time with my friends than my parents.

I realized that I understand her better now. We really are kindred souls.

She never had a mother, I too never experienced being kissed or hugged by President Kang. We both long for a mother 's warmth.

I looked at her face and I saw that her eyes were misty. I hugged her and I looked in her eyes.

"The two of us.. We never have to be lonely again." I told her and she hugged me back.


End file.
